


The Missing Puzzle Piece

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548), tdgal1



Series: Birthday presents for dearies [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: A birthday present for our wonderful Magda.  She wanted fluff and no angst.  SO hard for us sweetie but anything for you.





	The Missing Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magda1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magda1102/gifts).



This is the story of Oliver Queen, who grew up in the lap of luxury. His parents, Robert and Moira, were on the top of the elite list with money, social status, and power. His best friend, Tommy Merlyn, is in the same circle as Oliver. As it's logical to think Tommy's parents, Malcolm Merlyn and wife Rebecca, were friends of the Queens.

When Oliver turned 5 years old, a new princess was born into the Queen family, Thea. She quickly became precious to both Oliver and Tommy. All three were attractive in their own way. Thea is as beautiful, poised, and witty as Oliver and Tommy are handsome, charming, and charismatic. While the Queen and Merlyn adults were busy with their companies, charities, and social life, the children were raised by nannies. They were very close to Raisa, the Queen’s housekeeper, but that does not make up for the lack of parental love and attention.

Oliver discovered girls and sex at an early age. It wasn’t the sexual pleasure or release, although he enjoyed that, the act became his drug of choice for the momentary feeling it gives him of being loved. Sadly, its effects go away as quickly as they come. Behind the smirks and sexual activities, Oliver has a hole of loveliness. Yes, he has his sister and his best friend but the need to be totally loved and accepted by someone else is not completely erased by those bonds. Normally, children first learn of this unconditional love from their parents but neither Oliver, Tommy, nor Thea had that experience. All three have the same hole in their hearts.

Even though his money, looks, and name got him any women he wanted, Oliver was determined for them to be satisfied, praising him when the sex was finished. Girls telling him stories of other guys was an eye-opener.

“He was clumsy and selfish,” said a girl to him, while another complained, “I didn’t even climax and he was congratulating himself.” They weren't the only ones. A third girl criticized emphatically, “He missed my clit by a mile.” Another reproach that he often heard was, “He didn’t have any idea how to pleasure me. Would it have hurt him to go down on me, at least?” and of course, the most common of all was “All he wanted was a blowjob. After that, he was done so goodbye and thanks for nothing.”

After hearing those the comments, Oliver was adamant he would not bear the brunt of those criticisms.

Watching the reactions of the girls, plus experience taught him so much. Not only did he learn what made his partners squirm, begging for more but the girls thought he was wonderful for giving them at least one orgasm before he finished. It became a game, a challenge to him to find new and exciting ways to bring those screams on, using his mouth and lips, fingers, cock, and even his knee. His high school and unsuccessful college days consisted of parties, drugs, drinking, and sex. Through it all, he never found the peace and love he craved.

At age 22, Oliver knew his party days were only making him feel emptier. It was time for a change, especially considering his father was also tired of his playboy ways. Robert Queen expected, no, he demanded Oliver needed to take over the company one day.

“Oliver, your days of nonsense need to come to an end. You are a young man with responsibilities and it is the time you become aware of them. The Queen name and money have fueled your reckless behavior for too long now. It is beyond time for you to understand the other side of the coin. The demands and duties of the Queen name. Your mother and I will not be in leadership at QC forever. That mantel is yours. The CEO of the company will be Oliver J. Queen one day. Do what you need to do right now to finally rid yourself of your playboy ways and grow up. You can still have women but discreetly. Eventually, hopefully, sooner than later, you will find a suitable wife and marry.”

“Dad, I have no idea how to be a CEO but I agree I need to do things differently. For several months now, my thoughts have been on what I need in life. I want to go backpacking through Europe with just my cell phone and try to learn to become responsible for myself. This won’t be a trip staying at luxury hotels with maid service. This will be hiking, camping, and learning how to handle situations as they arise. If I am successful with this, I should be able to come back to the company, shadowing you and Mom. What do you think?”

Robert’s eyes are wide, his mouth dropped into an O, and he is staring at his son’s words. Oliver knows his father is shocked. Lately, his sexual conquests have been so empty he doesn’t even feel the moment of love and satisfaction he used to. Something is missing and Oliver knows parties and girls are not what he needs to find it. He's not sure what that is but this time alone, understanding himself can’t hurt.

“Oliver, that is a surprisingly great idea. I can set up a fund for you, so you will access to money when you need it. How long are you planning?”

“Two years or sooner if I feel I am ready.”

Robert hugs him and the next two weeks Oliver prepares for his journey.

At first, the hardship of the trip almost makes Oliver turn around and go home but he recognizes that behavior was exactly what this trip was for. As he travels, he sees how most of the world lives. Being a Queen, he has no understanding of what most people face each day. Living from paycheck to paycheck, worrying about how to pay your bills, how to keep a roof over your head, how to feed your family, working from dusk to dawn on farms, sewing your child’s clothes from material or buying them at a thrift store… all these things are foreign to Oliver. As fortunate as he is, how can he let a small inconvenience break him?

Sitting on top of a mountain by himself gives Oliver a chance to listen to nature. The quiet countryside fills him with a peace he has not known. It also allows him to look at the life he has and think about the life he plans for the future. For the first time in his life, Oliver admits to himself how much he has wasted and how much of a screw up entitled boy he was. The Queens have money and power that can be used for such good.

Determined to grow up and become a better man, Oliver continues on. One day he will find a woman to marry but it won’t be one of the ones he has sought out before or should say the ones who sought him out. No, this woman will be one of beauty inside and out. One whose heart is filled with compassion and love for all things. None of the money hungry girls who let him use them for a pair of earrings or to brag how they screwed him are for him. He wants and needs a woman who will teach their children to appreciate all that life has given them and give back.

9 months in, he receives a call that changes his life forever. His father died suddenly and he needs to come home.

**************

Since he returned, Oliver learned much more about what happened during the time he was away. His father died suddenly in a rented penthouse with his mistress, who was an intern at Queen Consolidated years ago. This affair has been going on for 10 years now. The most shocking part of this was that his mother was aware of the situation.

“Mom, how could you continue to live with him knowing this?” A broken-hearted Oliver asked when he learned the truth.

“Oliver, this is how things work in our society. Robert and I cared for each other but we were never in love. He met Isabel and fell in love. She wanted him to leave the family to marry her. Robert was very firm, letting her know that would never happen. He set her up with a penthouse, car, and account. She continued to work at QC but they were very discrete. Those things will remain with her but the rest come to his real family —us. Sadly, the scandal has hurt our stock prices, so you must take over as CEO much quicker than originally planned.” Moira informs him.

“Okay, Mom, but I know nothing about being a CEO. How can I run the company when I am out of my depth here?” Stating the obvious, Oliver shakes his head.

“I am aware of all the facts. Even so, as Queen, you need to be in that office. I have hired a young woman as your executive assistant but she will be much more than that. She is a genius who has a dual masters degree in computer science and cybersecurity. She also has a degree in business. Ms. Smoak will be your eyes and ears. Take her to all the meetings and she will guide you. After working hours, you two will go to a townhouse across town where she will teach you all about the business. Ms. Smoak has been working at the company for the past three years being groomed for a management spot. She is being paid generously for her skill and discretion. You will find her to be a very kind and smart ally to have.”

Oliver’s mind is filled with questions. Who is this woman? Why did she agree to drop from possible management to being a babysitter for him? Is she old and ugly?

Stop, Oliver, he tells himself. It does not matter. How will he manage to run the company with no training except with this woman's help?

“Oliver, I know you have many questions," his mother says. "Felicity agreed to this because she has the best interest of the company at heart. The position she was being groomed for is hers as soon as you are comfortable enough to take over completely without her. While you were gone, Felicity became friends with Thea and Tommy, so she has had supper with us several times. I believe you will get along fine.”

Wait, what? Friends with Thea and Tommy? She has had dinner with the family? Okay, he has to meet this woman for sure.

That night, Tommy asked him to come to Verdant. Tommy and Oliver opened a club together before he went to Europe. It was some kind of attempt to show their parents they were responsible. Neither of them had any idea of how to run a club and the success was due to their names and presence more than anything else. However, it turned out that Tommy was much better at running a nightclub than anyone knew. Going to college locally for business and finance, Thea surprised Tommy with her business savvy and spirit. Tommy and Thea revamped, remodeled and re-branded Verdant into the premier night spot of Starling. Oliver is looking forward to tonight and seeing what his sister and best friend accomplished.

If the line to get in is any indication, it would appear Verdant is doing very well indeed. He heads to the bouncer, giving his name and being let in past the crowd. The interior of the club is modern with a touch of class, which is totally Thea’s style. It has a fun but chic look with the mahogany bar and padded seats. The tables are blue with beige couches surrounding them. She has pink lighting with the stage in a light red and the dance floors are raised with several of them instead of just one. The VIP lounge upstairs is split into four sections. The main section and then three small cozy rooms for a few couples. The couches are plush and the tables are red.

“Ollie!”

Turning when he hears the voice of his best friend, Oliver hugs Tommy Merlyn. “Wow, you and Thea have done wonders here. I know you were in the middle of redecorating before I left but this is amazing. The crowds are insane. How did you manage this in such a short time?” Shaking his head as he looks around, Oliver is truly impressed.

“The decorating was all Thea with a little help from Felicity. Those two women are scary together. The crowds in such a short time was all Felicity. I can’t wait until you meet her. She is a dynamo. A sparkling new website, social media and Google ads with all kinds of details that make my head spin when she starts talking about it. This is the result along with so much work from Thea. Those two are a force.”

Almost like she heard her name, Thea appears behind Tommy.“Did I hear my name? Better be all good, Merlyn.” Thea jokes as she hugs her brother. “Ollie, welcome. What do you think?”

“I was just telling Tommy how outstanding this is. The decorating is classy and fun. Great job.” The smile on his sister’s face grows as he comments, “Go upstairs to the VIP lounge and we will be up shortly.”

Oliver stands at the banister, after checking out the rooms. People watching has become a past time of his during his time away. You can learn so much watching people. Seeing some fun and disturbing things in the nightclub is also interesting. A couple obviously having sex on the dance floor, his hand not hidden as his fingers move is amusing. A jealous boyfriend punches a guy who tries to dance with his girl. The bouncer quietly but effectively removes him as they take the injured man to the back. A few minutes later, he returns with a bandage on his face and a drink in his hand.

Bravo, Tommy.

Then he sees her. A blonde with a killer figure wrapped in a sinful red dress that hides nothing. As she moves… no, glides through the crowd, men stare and attempt to speak with her. Each time, the gorgeous angel smiles but shakes her head no. Finally making it to the door, she is gone in the blink of an eye. Why this woman stirred something in him he will never know but all the other women in the club fade in his eyes.

“What kind of teenage folly is this?” Oliver asks himself as he stares at the exit. The arrival of Tommy breaks the trance but the vision of her remains in his mind's eye.

****************************

The next day as his bodyguard —yes, Moira Queen insisted he needed a one— drives him to QC, the lady in red occupies his mind. His mother left earlier, stating she wanted to meet with Felicity and would bring her to his office after the meeting. His office? How did his father’s office become his? Once again, the burden of his responsibility is weighing Oliver down. No matter what, Robert Queen was a leader of the company.

When he was young, Oliver would watch his father’s assistant, a grandmotherly type of woman named Mrs. Saunders, hand him a file with information on his business associates and potential partners. Robert knew the wife’s or husband’s name if he or she was married, the name and ages of children, birthdays, anniversaries, and interests. Eventually, it seemed that Robert Queen got to know most of Starling's inhabitants.

Apparently, John Diggle has been working for the Queen family for some time now. He was Robert’s bodyguard, so he knows the company. “Mr. Queen,” Mr. Diggle has the door open and Oliver steps out. “I will be with you so if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Oliver follows him handing his new badge to the guard. When he gets to his father’s —his office now— he walks in, sitting behind the desk. Turning on the computer, so he at least looks like isn’t lost, Oliver discovers he is locked out since he doesn’t know the password.

“Mr. Diggle, do you know the password or how I find it out?” It may be embarrassing, but he clearly needs help.

A sweet voice that does not belong to John Diggle answers, “Oh, I will open it and set it for your own password and settings, Mr. Queen.”

Looking up, he sees a cute woman with her hair in a ponytail and a pretty dress with cutouts. His mother is standing next to her. The woman moves to the desk bending over next to him where he can smell the delightful floral smell of her perfume. She quickly adds information into the machine asking him to type in a password, then questioning him about his internet browser, colors, and desktop preferences until his eyes gloss over and he hears the amused voice of his mom.

“Felicity, I am afraid you are confusing poor Oliver with your tech talk. Put on the settings you feel will be best and easiest for him,” Moira tells her with a smile. “I guess this is as good a time as any to introduce you. Oliver, this is Felicity Smoak. We spoke about her. Felicity, my son Oliver.”

Not taking her eyes off the screen, Felicity addresses him, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen. I hope you enjoy being with me… Not being with me, but I meant working under me. Oh, my God! I meant me working under you, not working under you… like in a sexual way. But us working together, just you being my boss and I being your nonsexual assistant.”

Oliver smiles at the babble as both his mother and John laugh loudly.

“Felicity, that might have been a record for you,” John Diggle states with a laugh. His bodyguard laughs? Wow, his expression was stone-faced since he met him a few days ago. Not one break in his stoic facial expression but one comment, long comment, from this blonde has both the bodyguard and his mom laughing.

“Digg, stop. I am so embarrassed to meet Mr. Queen and say all those things. Ugh, I should have been born mute, I swear.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. Wait until you start training me to be a CEO. Your brain will short circuit,” Oliver tells her honestly.

“Oh, I am happy to work with you. Finally, my mouth functions.”

The vision in Oliver’s mind is of her mouth in a totally different way, and then he chastises himself for such a thought.

“You two seem to be getting along fine, so I will leave you to it. Felicity, you will be at dinner tonight as promised?” Moira inquires.

“I am looking forward to it. Did you pin Tommy and Thea down to a yes, Moira?”

“Of course, dear. Oliver will be there also,” with that final command, Moira Queen leaves the office in the same regal way she usually does.

“Okay, you are set. Do you have a Google account? Never mind I have remote access to your desktop and I will set up a file for you with all our passwords. I will encrypt it with a password. What password do you wish to use? Write it down, please,” Felicity sets some file up with the password and he already feels a headache coming on.

Seeing the look on his face, Felicity must sense he's overwhelmed because she tells him she is going to let him familiarize himself with the system. She turns and leaves his office, going straight to her desk. She sits down and turns her computer on like she rules it. Oliver stares at the screen of his computer, wondering what his mother is thinking making him CEO. Attempting to grind through the computer system, finding it much less user-friendly than his assistant, it surprises him when he hears Felicity’s voice.

“Mr. Queen, do you have lunch plans or do you want me to order something in?” Felicity’s disembodied voice floats to him as he realizes it was the intercom and not actually her in person.

“Do you have lunch plans, Felicity?”

Like going out to lunch with me and hopefully finding me charming, his inner voice mumbles.

What is wrong with him? Is this just playboy Ollie coming back to play? No, that is not the feeling he gets around Felicity at all. Oliver just met her but he wants to hear her talk, babble, tell him anything even if it makes no sense to him. It's strange the desire he feels to sit next to her and much more. Playboy Ollie was interested in one thing and talking was usually not involved. There is something about Felicity that draws him to her. It seems that she has a similar effect on those around her. Maybe the same reason why she is now part of his inner circle.

“No, I usually order in, unless your sister, mom or Tommy corner me. I already ordered a sandwich from the deli down the street. Their sandwiches are to die for,” Felicity replies.

“Okay, if it is not too much trouble, can you order for John Diggle and me something, please. I guess a turkey and cheese for me and Mr. Diggle—” Oliver starts but Felicity voices as she types into the computer, “Oh, I know Digg’s order, Mr. Queen,” Felicity voices

“Oliver, not Mr. Queen, please. Mr. Queen was my father, and it's only natural we address each other using our given names if we are going to be working closely together.”

“Okay, Oliver. Digg, why are you making him call you Mr. Diggle?” Felicity asks with a smirk.

“Yeah, okay. You can call me Digg. That is what most people call me, Mr. Queen,” Digg tells him.

“Digg, call me Oliver, please,”

“In private, but in public, I still need to call you Mr. Queen,” Digg responds.

“Noted. So what is in store for this afternoon?” Hoping his brain is more cooperative than this morning when an obvious genius tries to turn him into a CEO.

*****************************

After lunch, Felicity pulls a chair up next to his desk.

“Not that I am complaining, at all, but what are you doing?” Oliver flirts seeing a blush come over Felicity’s face. When was the last time he saw a woman blush? Has he ever?

“You need to know about the software on this machine. It is not just Microsoft office, ya know,” Felicity explains as she opens up something on his desktop. “Your father made the decision to switch to SAP several years ago. You won’t have to be an expert but you do need to know enough to maneuver around. Do you know how to use Powerpoint? I will make the presentations up for you but it would be good if you have some basic knowledge of these things.”

Looking at how her face lights up just talking about these things makes him wonder when the last time he felt so passionately about something. Has he ever?

“I know a little but you seem like a great teacher,” Oliver tells her sincerely.

By 5:00 his head was spinning. Felicity flew through the keyboard so fast that at one point Digg intervened.

“Felicity, his eyes are glossing over and my head is swimming. Please remember that we are not tech genius people like you. Please slow down and explain which keys you are hitting. You are so fast I have a headache just watching you,” Taking one of his big hands, he places them over hers and she stops to listen to him.

“Oh, I am sorry. I do get in the zone. I promise to go slower. Just stop me if I do that again,” Felicity apologizes and she does slow down but it is still a lot to remember.

“Okay, we need to go. Moira will not accept work as a reason to be late.” Digg reminds them and Oliver is thankful to his mother.

Pulling the chair back, Felicity stretches and he pictures her doing that in a different way. He must need to get laid because his reactions to this woman are ridiculous. She is a family friend, his assistant, his teacher of all things business and technical, not someone to bed. Shaking his head to clear it he is ashamed of his thoughts. Felicity is a sweet person who should not bring such sexual visions to his mind. What is it about Felicity that is bringing these feelings on? He just met her for heaven’s sake. It is not just sex that he has thought about during his time with her. There is something about her that he is majorly attracted to. How many times is he going to have to have this talk with himself? Somehow he doesn’t believe this will be the last time.

Felicity insisted to drive her own car, so runs a little behind Oliver. Tommy, Thea, and Moira are already in the living room when Oliver walks in the house.

“Where is Felicity?” Tommy inquires as he looks behind Oliver. He waves to Digg when he sees him instead of Felicity.

“She insisted on driving herself. She should be here shortly,” Oliver shrugs his shoulders but notices Tommy watching the door for Felicity. Is there something between them?

Felicity arrives, her hands going in every direction as she complains, “I am so sorry. I don’t know why people insist on parking in the middle of the street blocking traffic. That is what parking spots are for.”

“Take a breath, Felicity,” Thea laughs as she runs forward to hug the babbling blonde.

“I just don’t know why people park in the street, Thea. Of course, not everyone has a limo like you do,” Felicity adds as Thea laughs.

“Lucky for you, your friends have limos, huh?” Tommy speaks as he opens his arms and Felicity goes in hugging him.

Raisa comes in to announce dinner. Everyone talks lively as they walk toward the dining room. The chit-chat doesn't stop while they eat. Even if he doesn't get some of the privates jokes between Felicity, Tommy, and Thea, Oliver can't help but smile. Even his mom seems to enjoy their antics. It's so different from what he remembers family dinners were. Once again wonders how Felicity Smoak became such a vital part of his family and why does he feel such a pull towards her?

**************************

Thinking of the last month brings a smile to Oliver’s face. His mom was right. Felicity is smart and, once she slows down her brain, she is a very good teacher. Her knowledge of the company merged with her computer skills has given the board a new confidence in Oliver. In turn, their stocks leveled out and are on the upward swing again.

Loving games and riddles, Felicity decided to give Oliver a challenge a few weeks ago.

“What would motivate you to do better? I mean, I have a few little games and riddles that I thought might make this learning process go quicker and be more fun for you," she suggested. "I know you love challenges but a challenge needs a reward. What reward would you like?”

Oliver almost choked on his tongue. “How about a kiss? That would motivate me,” Oliver decided to go for it.

”I’m serious, Oliver. What would you like?”

Looking at Felicity’s face, he could see she didn’t believe he would want to kiss her. How could she be so smart and not realize how desirable she is. “Well, I had other thoughts in mind but I decided I should start small and work my way up, so a kiss?” Oliver looked her directly in the eyes and spoke with no smile in complete seriousness.

“From who?” Felicity’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“From you,” Oliver retorted.

“You want to kiss me?”

At that point, Oliver couldn't help himself. He bent down and touched his lips to hers. Felicity stayed still, and Oliver stepped back before he pushed. “Yes, I want to kiss you more, so that is my reward.”

He feared that she was going to refuse, but after a few agonizing moments of deliberation, she accepted. So far those reward kisses only made Oliver want more but he has managed to keep it chaste. Every day it gets harder and harder to refrain himself, especially when, sometimes, Felicity looks at him with longing. He knows he's seeing only what he wants to see, his own craving for more and not her true feelings. Otherwise, she would've said something if there was a change in her feelings for him. Right?

Tonight, he's at Verdant to decompress after a day of hard work at the office. Looking down from the VIP lounge, he sees the same woman from a month ago with the same sinful red dress. He feels the same heat he feels with Felicity, so maybe if he picks this woman up he can scratch this itch to give himself more time to woo Felicity. Going down the stairs two steps at a time, he approaches her, placing his hand on her arm. She turns around and his eyes see the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. Of course! He should have known! The woman in the red dress and the one who can alternatively make him laugh, scratch his head, and take a lot of cold showers is the same one… not other than Felicity Smoak.

“Oliver? Are you okay?” Felicity asks with concern.

“You look beautiful,” Oliver squeaks out. Cupping her face, he presses his lips against hers without thinking about it. Very different from the light pecks he has been giving her in the past month, this kiss is fierce and demanding. Instead of stepping away as he feared, Felicity responds. As soon as he feels her hands go around his neck, he pulls her closer to him. When he feels Felicity pull away, he groans.

"I've been waiting weeks for you to kiss me like that," she confesses.

"What! And me, holding back. Ugh! I feel like an idiot. Gosh, I want you!" he growls, leaning closer to kiss her again.

Felicity stops him before their lips touch again. “Should we be somewhere more private for this?” Felicity asks with uncertainty.

Silently, he agrees. Oliver places his hand on her back, directing her out of the club. When the valet brings his car, he opens the door and helping her in. When he hops in the driver's seat, he quickly starts the car.

“Where?” he begs in a husky voice.

“2210 Morgan Street,” Felicity replies.

Taking Felicity’s hand, he kisses and holds her hand the entire drive. Pulling up to a townhouse, he gives a questioning look to Felicity, opening the door when she nods. As soon as Felicity steps out of the car, she hauls Oliver by his hand. Encouraged by her eagerness, he hoists her in his arms, carrying her to the house.

She squeaks. “Oliver put me down. I can walk.”

“No way. You have no idea how long I have wanted this and I am getting you inside as quickly as possible.” Oliver waits for Felicity to unlock her door, kicking it closed once they get inside.

“Do you want a drink or anything?”

Hearing the trace of nerves in her voice, Oliver kisses her. “Felicity, if this is too soon for you, we can wait. Maybe we should talk first anyway.” Sitting down on the couch with her on his lap, Oliver continues. “I don’t know what this is but I want to find out. I want to take you to dinner. Would you go to dinner with me?”

“Oh, you want to go out on a date with me? Not just sex? I'm expecting not expecting anything.”

That comment convicts Oliver. Felicity needs to understand this is not just sex for him.

“Yes, I can’t deny how much I want you. I couldn’t deny it if I wanted to but I have so many feelings and thoughts when I am with you. I want to spend time with you if that is what you want.” Oliver is suddenly worried. Felicity has never indicated she has any interest in him but that response tonight. Does she just want a sexual relationship?

“That is what I want. I have feelings for you, too. I just know I am not your type.”

Oliver cuts her off with a kiss. Against her lips, since he has no intention of leaving them now that she said she has feelings for him, Oliver tells her, “You mean I am not your type. Why a beautiful, intelligent woman like you would be interested in a guy like me that dropped out of college —repeatedly— and has a well-earned and highly unflattering playboy reputation? You are too good for me but I ask you to give me a chance. I want to be better with you.”

“You are good, Oliver," she assures him. "I want this. I want you. It might be slightly backwards but I don’t want you to leave.” Standing up, she grabs his hand dragging him to the bedroom. When they reach the bedroom, Felicity turns kissing Oliver passionately.

“Wait,” Oliver grunts and Felicity stills.

“Don’t you want?” Felicity pants.

Oliver places a kiss on her lips.“The lights? Turn them on; I need to see you. I want you to see me. I have to see you when you come apart for me, please,” Oliver hissed.

Reaching out her hand, Felicity touched something allowing a soft, low lighting to brighten the room.

Oliver turns Felicity, his lips following the path of the zipper he draws down. As he tugs the dress down, he returns to her front as his tongue licks down the skin that is revealed. When the dress hits the floor, Felicity maneuvers it out of the way. He noses her breast out of her bra rubbing his scruff over the top. When she shivers, he repeats the action over her pink nipples.

“Oliver,” she keens. Oliver moves to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. Reaching behind to unsnap the material, his mouth sucks the breast into his mouth. Standing in just her panties and heels, Felicity runs her fingers through his hair. As soon as both nipples are stiffly standing up, Oliver’s lips move down to her panties. Removing her panties with his teeth until they drop to the floor. Kissing the mount, he stands up while his eyes feast on her nude body.

“You are so beautiful,” his voice cracking as his hands touch her heated flesh. Felicity removes his shirt and her fingers return to his pants. Soon he is as naked as she is. Like Oliver, Felicity kisses his abs and down her tongue, swiping over the tip of his cock. Oliver watches as she climbs on the bed with her legs spread open.

“Now, please. Fill me up now. No more teasing,” Felicity demands.

Hauling her so her ass is at the edge of the bed, Oliver plunges in. As soon as he feels her surround him, something happens. The eternal hole in his chest, the empty space in his soul that he had never been able to fill, closes up and he discovers what he has been searching for. All those skills he learned were wasted until this moment. His sole purpose is thanking Felicity for filling that void he has lived with for so long. His fingers circle her as he thrusts in hitting her spot over and over until she screams out his name. Now the hole is not only closed but each time she screams his name —and he makes sure that is several tonight— the hole is replaced with puzzles pieces of a rainbow. This is what he has been missing.

*************************

Oliver is dreaming the best dream of his life. It is so real to him he can almost feel himself spooning Felicity. So real that he can almost feel her warm body pressed against his, his arms holding her and the smell of her floral scent in his nose... wait, the smell. Opening his eyes, he sees the top of a blonde head. He smells the unique scent that is Felicity and his very hard member is snuggled into that award-winning ass. At least if there was an award for butts, Felicity’s would win, hands down. It wasn’t a dream. Last night happened and the dreams, both night and day, he has been having are all coming true. Snuggling her closer to him, he drops a kiss on her head.

“It is real,” Felicity’s voice has a wondrous tone to it. “I’m not dreaming and you are really here.” Her hands are touching his hands, arms, reaching up over her head to run across his face. As her hand touches his lips, he kisses it.

“Did you dream of this, Felicity?” Oliver mummers as his mind take in the thought of Felicity dreaming of him as he did of her.

“Maybe a time or two,” whispering she continues to touch his face.

“Just a time or two?” Is it true that he is in bed with a naked Felicity, teasing her? Because that would be too incredible.

“Yes, or a dozen?” Felicity admits turning in his arms brushing her skin against him in a delicious way.

“Tell me about your dreams, please?”

“Did you ever dream about me?”

Dropping her eyes from his gaze, her hand leaving his face, and her sudden slight move away from him shows her concern. With one arm, he pulls her back, his hand capturing hers and bringing it to his lips. Then, moving it back to his face, before kissing her head, Oliver opens his mouth, “I dream about you every night and day. At night, I dream about what happened last night and this morning but instead of waking to find you wrapped in my arms, I find myself alone, wanting you so badly. In the office, I will stop what I am doing to just stare at you. During those dry meetings, I picture my hand being on your knee as it slides up under your dress. I almost catch myself with my hand moving in that direction, stopping myself just in time.

"When you sit next to me teaching me all those computer terms, I want to stick my nose in your hair and just let that smell calm me. When we would be in that house together, I would pretend we are a couple together instead of me being a CEO who has no idea what I am doing, wanting the genius, beauty queen to like me. If this is another dream, I don’t want to wake up.” Oliver admits his eyes locked on hers allowing her to see him, the real him.

Doubt creeps into his mind as he looks into those blue eyes. What if she decides this was a mistake and she doesn’t want to be with him? Feeling arms go around his neck, nails scratching his skin and seeing her move, Oliver closes his eyes. Her soft lips are on his and his fear melts away. Kissing Felicity should be illegal. It is that addicting. Then a possessive thought runs through him. No other man will have a chance to be addicted because she is his.

“Oliver, that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I want you to do all that to me and more. So we don’t have to pretend we are a couple like in your dreams.”

“No, you are my girlfriend and I can now kiss you anytime I want to.” To prove his point, he kisses her and continues to until their last day together.

 


End file.
